Hit Me With Your Best Shot! I Dare You!
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Commission from DA. Nala is trying to enjoy a day to herself without any of the Akatsuki trying to annoy her. Unfortunately, Hidan decides to spend his day with her.


Hidan x Nala

Hit Me With Your Best Shot! I Dare You!

"FINALLY!" A woman groaned in relief. "Some time away from those idiots! Now to enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Nala-chan!" A voice cried out. Nala looked over towards a masked man, an angry look on her face.

"_**biWHAT/i/b**_ Tobi?" She nearly yelled, gritting her teeth. How could she forget the Akatsuki's number one idiot? She refrained from wanting to go and knock his lights out. The man trembled for a moment and ran off.

"That's what I thought." She said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. She pulled back her green gloved hands and sighed. She closed her amber eyes and enjoyed the silence that encompassed the room.

"So she's in her room?" A man asked.

"Yep!" The masked man jumped around gleefully. "Nala-chan is mad again."

"Probably because I'm not there to keep her company." The man grinned.

"Is that before or after she tries to beat you to death?" The man's partner said.

"You know I can't die!" The man cackled.

"There's always a first, Hidan." His friend said. "There's always a first."

Hidan sauntered off towards a closed door that had signs written all over it. All of them saying "DO NOT ENTER!" or something similar. Hidan looked at them and shrugged.

"Must be talking about Tobi or someone else." Hidan said.

He grabbed the doorknob and took his time opening the door. He peeked in to see Nala sleeping on a chair; looking as relaxed as she could, which was foreign to him. Hidan smiled and ran into her room and silently closed the door behind him. He then snuck over to another chair that was in front of her and sat in it.

The two men outside watched as Hidan entered the room. Hidan's partner shook his head.

"He's going to get himself killed." He murmured as he walked off.

A nice and peaceful meadow encompassed the area. The cool grass bellowed softly in the breeze as Nala relaxed. She smiled and sighed in relief. What more could she ask for? Everything was nice and calm and there wasn't anyone annoying nearby! Something up in the sky caught her attention. She looked up to see a dark cloud above. She shrugged it off and went back to relaxing.

There was a loud explosion and Nala shot up from her to see a man with gray hair fighting something. Nala growled and shot up to her feet. She ran over towards the man with her fist thrown back.

"Hidan!" She called out. "GO AWAY!"

Her fist went flying towards the man but went right through him. He turned around and laughed at her. She growled again, getting a little angrier. Before she could attack him again, everything was turning blurry. Nala looked around and started to wake up.

"Morning!" Hidan grinned

Nala stared at him with bored eyes and sighed. She got up and walked out of the room. Hidan jumped to his feet and followed her. As Nala walked around the Akatsuki base, she started to get annoyed with Hidan following her everywhere. Everywhere she went, he gave her a teasing comment.

"So where are we going, Nana?" He grinned.

Nala twitched and tried to ignore him. She ran off towards the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Hidan shrugged and followed her. He watched as she rummaged through the cabinets of cans and packaged food.

"What're you gonna eat?" He asked.

Nala slammed a cup of ramen on the counter. He snickered a little, earning an evil glance. Nala cleared her throat and went to heat up the instant ramen. She tried to think of something to distract herself as Hidan started to tease her again.

"Come on, _iNana/i."_ Hidan laughed. "What's wrong?"

Nala turned on her heel and clenched his cloak. She threw back her fist and froze. She loosened her grip and pushed him back. She got her ramen and ran back to her room, locking it so Hidan couldn't follow her.

Hidan scratched his head in confusion. He saw his partner reappear and with an angry scowl on his face… or at least something to tell that he was angry.

"What's wrong with her?" Hidan asked.

"Maybe you broke her." His friend said.

"Me? Break her?" Hidan laughed.

"I just need to calm down and maybe; just maybe, he'll disappear from the face of the Earth." Nala told herself as she ate her ramen.

A few minutes went by and he didn't reappear at her door. She was thankful. For the first time in a long time, he didn't bother to come and annoy the ever-living shit out her. Nala turned to look at a few scrolls she had found on her last mission. Or that was the plan until Hidan kicked the door open and entered the room. He walked over to her and sat down on the floor next to her, looking at the scrolls.

"What're those?" He asked.

"Leave me alone!" She warned and turned around to look the scrolls again.

"Oh come on!" He frowned. "I wanna see too!" He crawled over to the other side of her and started to look at the scrolls. Nala turned in the opposite direction and they continued chasing each other like this for a few minutes until Nala rolled up the scroll and threw it at her wall.

"Will you leave me alone?" She growled.

"Sorry I don't come with that option." Hidan grinned.

"Just go away!" She yelled.

"But who'll give you the attention you need?" He asked.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed. Nala got to her feet and dragged Hidan towards her door. She threw him out of her room and towards the wall on the other side. She slammed her door and tried to relax again.

"FINALLY!" He laughed. "Some tough love from Nana!"

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit." Hidan's partner advised.

"Nah." Hidan laughed as he got to his feet. "She's just playing hard to get, Kakuzu. You'll do the same when the woman you meet, if you meet her, does the same thing." And off Hidan went to try to get Nala's attention… again.


End file.
